No se puede esperar toda la vida
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Desde hace tiempo que ella está enamorada de alguien cercano pero que nunca ha tenido contacto con ese alguien, hasta que inesperadamente ese alguien es quien la busca a ella.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**"No se puede esperar toda la vida"**

**Summary: Desde hace tiempo que ella está enamorada de alguien cercano pero que nunca ha tenido contacto con ese alguien, hasta que inesperadamente él es quien busca a ella.**

Era un tarde lluviosa, hacia mucho frio y como siempre ella se encontraba pensando en el…

Desde hace tiempo se había enamorado de su vecino, no supo cuándo ni cómo, simplemente pasó y lo peor nunca en su vida había tenido contacto con él solo sabia su nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen, el nombre más hermoso que podía existir a los ojos de Bella.

Todos los días lo veía pasar solo o con su familia, no le importaba solo verlo con eso ella era feliz. Y así pasaban los días de domingo a domingo hasta que un dia algo inesperado sucedió: ella recibió la visita de él, ella no lo podía creer, pensó que quizás era un sueño del cual pronto despertaría, pero no, en realidad el estaba ahí frente a ella en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola- saludó el por fin sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos

-Hola- contestó ella con la voz entrecortada a causa de la emoción de tener a su amado enfrente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- maravillosamente bien, quiso agregar pero se contuvo.

-¿Estás ocupada? Me gustaría hablar contigo- el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza, de verdad no podía creer que estaba pasando.

-Si- dijo tímidamente

-¿puedes salir?

-Seguro

Ella salió del apartamento, Edward quiso tomarla de la mano, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Juntos subieron a la terraza donde solo podían estar ellos dos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, se sentían incómodos pero a la vez a gusto, era algo complicado de explicar. Después de muchas intensas miradas el decidió hablar justo en el momento que ella iba a hacerlo, pero como buen caballero que era la dejo hablar a ella:

-¿Por qué has ido a buscarme?

-Quiero conocerte, desde hace mucho tiempo te he observado, pero tenia mucho miedo de acercarme a ti, pero hoy cambie de opinión- en el rostro de Bella se dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Que la vida es una sola y hay que aprender a correr riesgos y bueno creo que no me ha salido tan mal porque estoy aquí hablando contigo y no pareces querer salir corriendo- le dijo sonriendo

-Tranquilo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza salir corriendo, ¿sabes? Yo también he tenido muchas ganas de conocerte; pero sentía los mismos miedos que tu ¿Qué tonto verdad?

-Si, muy tontos- ambos rieron

Hablaron por horas y horas, se dieron cuentas de que tenían mucho en común como que ambos eran amantes de la lectura, los chocolates y la música. Antes de despedirse él le regalo unos chocolates y le prometió que al día siguiente iría a buscarla, le encantaba su compañía y quería conocerla más. Ella por supuesto estaba encantada, no podía creer que sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

Al día siguiente repitieron el mismo procedimiento pero esta vez él se sentía más seguro y se atrevió a tomarle las manos. Hablaron y bromearon durante horas, cada segundo que pasaban juntos era maravilloso. Todos los días eran iguales o mejores, ya no podían vivir el uno sin en el otro, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del mundo y aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarlo cada uno estaba enamorado del otro.

Pero un día Bella no pudo más y decidió que ya era hora de decirle que estaba enamorada de él no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más. Ya casi era la hora de que el viniera a buscarla, entonces se baño y se vistió con un lindo y sencillo vestido que hizo que el se quedara anonadado al verla:

-Wow, estas muy linda

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose, Edward paso los dedos por sus mejillas haciendo que las mariposas en el estomago de Bella revolotearan con fuerza.

Subieron a la azotea como todas las noches, Bella estaba inusualmente callada, como estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, él se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y se sentó a su lado entrelazando sus manos con las de ella:

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó dulcemente. Si que estoy enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de ti y no sé como decírtelo, pensó ella pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le animo él, apretando mas fuerte su mano. Ella suspiró y por fin habló:

Si, si me pasa algo, me pasa que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de ti, de tus ojos de tu boca, de lo que dices de cómo me miras, de…- Edward no la dejo terminar y acalló sus labios con un beso.

Luego de unos pocos segundos se separaron, se vieron a los ojos, ambos sentían lo mismo, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta porque con los ojos le preguntaba que había significado lo que acababa de pasar… entonces él respondió:

-Significa que también estoy enamorado de ti, que te quiero, que te adoro, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, que…- ahora fue ella quien no lo dejo terminar y se apodero de sus cálidos labios, con dulzura enredo sus manos en el cabello de él atrayéndolo más hacia si. Estuvieron besándose por horas y horas, no había nada que decir, ya todo estaba dicho.

Días más tarde anunciaron a sus familiares que eran novios y que su relación iba muy enserio, su familia estaban de acuerdo e incluso exclamaron ¡ya era hora! Cuando se lo contaron. Y a partir de ese momento ellos son las personas más felices en el planeta.

* * *

**Regalo para mi Marita hermosa, espero que te haya gustado, y aprendas un poquito de esta Bella jaja tu sabes porque ;)**

**Te quierooooo**


End file.
